


Matka wie najlepiej

by AFSailor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vignette, ntr
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Kali lubi sprawdzać, czy jej córka dobrze wybrała.





	Matka wie najlepiej

Yang wzdychała przeciągle, rozsuwając szeroko nogi. Leżała na miękkim, wygodnym łóżku. Przyszło jej nawet przez chwilę na myśl, że może nie powinna jęczeć aż tak głośno, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Język, który pracował między jej nogami sprawiał, że czuła, iż za chwilę zwariuje z rozkoszy, jeszcze nigdy chyba nikt nie sprawił, że czuła sie tak dobrze. Swoje dłonie zamknęła na swoich dużych, pełnym piersiach, masując je, podczas gdy jej ciało drżało z narastającej przyjemności. 

"Oooooo.... och taaaak.... właśnie.... aaaach.... taaaak..." jęczała blondynka, zamykając oczy, kiedy kolory i dźwięki tańczyły wokół jej głowy, unosząc ją coraz wyżej i wyżej. "Nie.... nie przerywaj, ja zaraz..... OOOOOOOOOCH" głośny jęk odbił sie echem od ścian pomieszczenia, kiedy Yang osiągnęła orgazm. Ciemnowłosa kobieta wstała spomiędzy jej nóg, ocierając twarz i zlizując soki jasnowłosej łowczyni ze swoich warg. Podeszła do Yang i spojrzała na jej pełną rozkoszy twarz, po czym pocałowała ją.

"Muszę przyznać, że moja córka miała dobry gust" powiedziała Kali, kiedy przerwała pocałunek i siadła na twarzy Yang. "No, cukiereczku, twoja kolej" dodała, uśmiechając się, kiedy język Yang zaczął prowadzić ją tam, gdzie wcześniej sama powiodła dziewczynę swojej córki. Była już niemal pewna, że Blake ne pomyliła się, kiedy wybrała Yang na swoją dziewczynę.


End file.
